


Emerald Eyes

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is a very potent thing and the heart is very fragile. When mixed one can make mistakes, especially in the case of Severus Snape.<br/>My tribute to Alan Rickman I've been writing since the day of his death. Based a bit on 'The Boy in the Bubble' Alan Rickman narrated and that tumblr post of colors coming when you meet your soul mate then disappears when they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is just something that I have dabbled in writing. I do not know if I when I will write more chapters as my first priority is my other chapter fic until it is finished but I will write chapters when I get good ideas for this. The title is a work in progress like all of it, I will love suggestions.

     Magic is a very potent thing when combined with emotion, especially love. It was an unfortunate fact Severus learned when his heart got crushed at the young age of fifteen. And it is where this story begins.

 

     "I'm sorry Severus I know I said once we could be together but...it's not possible. I love James," Lily says quietly, standing in front Severus.

   "B-but Lily! J-just last week-" Severus starts while his face turns even paler than its normal ivory complexion.

   "I know Severus," Lily cuts him off curtly, "but that kiss didn't mean anything. I was just stressed, sad, and you were there. You could've been anyone else, even that slime-ball Yaxley and so long as they comforted me I would've done it. That kiss wasn't about you, it wasn't personal. You need to forget about that kiss understand?"

   Severus clenches his hands into fists angrily, "yes I understand. You want to be with the popular asshole and not me because I'm the guy every person in this school has a beef with and you rather be popular but with a dick than with the guy you've known for years but will ruin your reputation."

   "Don't put words in my mouth Severus. We didn't even start a relationship. I just said maybe the day after that happened, nothing more. Don't be a crybaby," Lily snaps, turning away then snatching her hand back when Severus tries to grab he hand, "don't touch me Severus. Don't beg. Just stop. Leave me alone."

 

     Hours later in his bed Severus was flicking through a book of dark magic leant to him by Regulus. Page after page after page he flips, reading in a fervor looking for a spell to stop the pain in his chest forever. Finally he found one. The spell as described to turn the heart to stone and leave the person without feeling at all until the counter was cast. Relieved he takes out his wand, ready to cast as he lays the tome in front of him. He raises the wand to his chest above his heart after reading over it twice.

   "Ekáti akoúsei tin ékklisí mou kai ríchnei éxo to synaísthima mou. Therapéfste ta thráfsmata tis kardiás mou kai na tous skliró, krýo pétra. Afíste mou se nkri kai stin adiaforía méchri ton agóna mou gia tin aioniótita me vrískei!" Severus cries and gasps in pain as the streak of raspberry colored magic hits him in the chest. He groans and focuses on it, holding his wand tight as he feels something drain from him and his chest turn icy cold as if someone filled it with snow. Tears prick his eyes to the pain that intensifies and he doesn't notice all color besides that of the beam fading to shades of grey. And then it all stops without warning. He feels simply empty and lays back, staring at the covering above his bed but frowns. _Grey? Why is it grey? It was green minutes before._ Severus looks around and tries to feel fright but cannot, all he can is the icy cold as the realization he cannot see color sets in. _The spell did not mention this. I need to reverse it. If I don't I can't brew, the color of a potion is vital in the steps!_ Severus panics as much as a person who cannot feel can and turns back to the book, reading the page and casting the counter thrice without any success. Feeling colder than before he gets up, holding the book as he leaves to find Regulus, who sits out in the common room.

   “Regulus I can’t reverse the spell I found, why can’t I reverse the spell? I can’t stay like this!” Severus whisper hisses, dropping the book written in Latin on his lap, the page with the spell he used open on it.

   Regulus reads quickly, checking the counter, “of course you can’t Severus. The counter isn’t a spell or anything, it’s finding your soul match and having their love soften your heart. Why did you cast it without asking about it? You should’ve asked me what it said. What made you so desperate to stop your emotion and take away all color not made by magic?”

   Severus sighs, sitting next to him with his head hung, “Lily…she broke my heart. It hurt so much and I just wanted it to stop. So…I cast it. It said it would turn a heart to stone. Why did it take away color too?”

   “Sev according to our beliefs in wizard culture any color not caused from magic herself is made by our heart and emotion. So when you turned your heart to stone you made your colors go away. And it can’t be reversed with your magic. You should be able to see the color of magic, things like spells and potions, and enchanted things like nut roasting dragons. Just not…color of stuff without magic on it directly. It can’t be that bad, besides I am sure your soul bond will be found quick and easy for such a guy like you. At the very least it will make it easier for you to find them. Once you meet them you should get a little bit more color and then you just need to woo,” Regulus tries to reassure.

   Severus rolls his eyes and leans forward till his hair covers his face completely, “then I am stuck without color and feelings forever. I mean come on I am anything but the conventional attractive Reg, I am doomed. I was so stupid,” He groans and rubs his face.

   “Sev you’ll find them. I know you will. Don’t worry. I am going to bed alright?’ Regulus looks at him getting up with his book in hand.

   “I will join you in a second,” Severus mutters and sits there deep in thought. _I am going to be like this forever. I am such an idiot. I will have to try my best to get close to whoever gives some color back to me and hope my ‘shining’ personality enchants them enough to somehow fall in love with a dungeon bat like me._

__

     _His eyes are red. No one else had any color except on their wand but his eyes…they’re red. Reg said his eyes are naturally like that. Does this mean he’s my only hope for color? The Dark Lord Voldemort is my soul mate. I really am screwed but…maybe, just maybe if I get close enough to him I can gain more color and get my feelings back. Impress him with my skills enough and maybe he will feel something for me, just enough that it will break this bloody curse._ Severus thinks, sipping his butter beer with all the other students here gathered to join his cause on this icy Hogsmeade weekend. He listens to the charming older man and glances to Lucius who stood behind him, having graduated already and been marked like his father Abraxus. When the speech is over he goes over to him, shaking Voldemort’s hand and answering his questions on who he was and his passions. He forces smiles and such, something that Reg helped him in pretending to have emotion since October when he cast the spell and the next day during bullying had called Lily a mudblood because he had no love left in him to stop him from hurting her so much despite the heartbreak.

   “Thank you Severus, I do hope you join us for the next meeting, it’s clear that Lucius and Regulus did not exaggerate your potion skills. Would you perhaps bring me a sample of that improved wolfsbane you mentioned making with Slughorn? I have a friend who would undoubtedly love to see what you did to it,” Voldemort gives a smile that Severus cannot tell if it is real or fake.

   Severus nods, feeling this was a good chance to get closer and gain more color, assuming the red would stay, “of course my lord, I would be more than happy to do so.”

   “Wonderful, I hope to see you soon then,” Voldemort nods and leaves to talk to Regulus.

   Severus smiles to the fact he succeeded and leaves the Hog’s Head, knowing he had a potion to make if he wanted his chance.

 

     Over coming months Severus did whatever was asked by that man, even when he never gained more color than his eyes. After graduation he finished a Potion and Defense mastery within a year then was marked, his lack of emotion becoming an advantage with all the cruelty he had to do in order to stay as the left hand and personal potion master for him. He didn’t gain anything at all and he started to lose hope. Then on October 31, 1980 he got a letter from Lily asking him to meet her at the park they had always gone to as children at sunset. Reluctantly he apparated to that place, spotting her against the tree they used to sit under as kids. He walks over, peering at the bundle in her arms.

   “What do you want Lily? It’s been five years,” Severus asks, standing in his black robes, the only color he could know exactly other than white, so he knew they matched no matter what.

   “I know Severus, I came to apologize…make amends and introduce you to my son,” Lily looks up at him with what he recognizes as sorrow in her eyes.

   “I want nothing to do with the brood of Potter,” Severus sneers at her.

   “Please Severus. Just look at him, his name is Harry, after my father. I beg of you, just look at him. We were friends for so long,” Lily begs.

   Severus sighs and crouches down, his black eyes narrowed at the moving bundle in her arms. He frowns slightly when he realizes the pattern on the knitted blanket, “lions, can I assume Potter chose this blanket?”

   Lily laughs softly, shifting the bundle so the little head is facing him, “yes, didn’t you notice before? The red and gold does make it easy to see the design.”

   “I am colored blind Lily, lost it when I was experimenting with potions the year after our graduation and took my experimental potion. Made me grow a tail as well, thankfully that was fixed but my sight was not,” Severus lies smoothly, it was an easy excuse he had come up with after graduation to hide the truth reason, “how old is he?”

   “He’s three months today. His eyes are the same color as mine, Sirius always says it’s his best trait since the rest is Potter genes,” Lily smiles as Harry starts to stir.

   “Yes, I can tell. He really is Potter’s boy,” Severus sneers and Harry starts to stir then open his eyes. Severus stops his sneer and nearly gaps like a fish to the fact they have color. A brilliant green like emeralds shine in those orbs and he feels his heart tremble slightly, “he does have your eyes. They’re beautiful Lily. I must go,” he looks up and he smiles, Lily’s eyes also green now. He stands and with a crack he is gone to home, leaving Lily and Harry alone under the tree.

 

     Severus sighs as he pours himself a cup of firewhiskey, glimmers of emerald green in his house no longer grey but only the same shade as the eyes, nothing lighter or darker green was revealed. He also felt something very faint, just like whisper of emotion but more than he had felt in five years. It was welcome but sudden guilt that made him ache was something he had to drown in alcohol. He shuts his eyes as he swirls the liquid in his mouth, thinking about the sudden truths he now knew. _My soul match is Potter’s son. A brat who will grow up pampered, arrogant, and an idiot. Even if he is half Lily he appears more like Potter even at this age. My case is truly hopeless._

__

“You have to save them,” Severus begs, looking at Dumbledore desperate. Just two days ago he had been in Hog’s Head, listening in on an interview and hearing a prophecy, the day before he had reported to Voldemort what he had heard, and hours ago the announcement that all male boys born at the end of July just a mere six months ago were to be found and killed to not threaten his reign, “he will kill them, all of them. Not just the boy, you must protect all three of them Dumbledore, please, I beg of you.”

   “And what will you give me to do so Severus? What do you have to offer?” Dumbledore asks looking down from his desk.

   “I am one of the most trusted death eaters, I can get you information. Spy for you on him, tell you of attacks before they happen and the like,” Severus looks up at him, grasping on straws, Lily had to be protected. He knew that in the end with such a prophecy his soul mate would die but Lily was innocent, no matter how much she had once hurt him he still had a special place in his heart for his first and only alive friend.

   “I will do it Severus but you being my spy will be until the dark lord is vanquished for eternity, even if they are killed your service is eternal Severus. Do I make myself clear?” Dumbledore says with cold indifference.

   Severus nods, looking up at him, “I do, thank you.”

   “Now get out of Hogwarts Severus, I have to go create the protection for the Potter household and I do not trust you alone in my school,” Dumbledore motions to the fireplace.

   Severus feels relief’s shadow for a second and nods, going through the fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron then apparated to home. They would be safe. And he would treasure them with the emerald green he could always see.

 

     “The Potters were killed, their secret keeper Sirius betrayed him to Voldemort and last night he attacked them. Like the rumors say Harry did survive Severus, he is the only one to have ever survived the Killing Curse. It rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. Today death eaters will be rounded up and tried but I fear this is far from the end,” Dumbledore looks at Severus solemnly.

   Severus could not believe his ears, “what do you mean Albus? How is this not the end? He is dead!”

   “Because his presence still is in the air, he will come back. Voldemort spent his life searching for the key to immortality and I fear he had found it before last night, he will return one day and on that day Harry will be the only hope we have against him,” Dumbledore explains.

   “And where is the boy now then? How did the curse rebound?” Severus asks, his last piece of Lily, his impossible soul mate was going to be in danger one day.

   “Love. Lily’s last gift to her son was her sacrifice of life to protect him that has turned to blood wards that will protect him until he is of age so long as he is with family of blood. He has been given to Lily’s sister and her husband where he will be raised like a prince by them, when I had given him to them they swore to treat him as if he were their own. He is safe Severus. But your bond as a spy still stands and I found a position to keep you close until he returns and I am in need of you again. Slughorn wishes to retire and you are to take his position as the Potion Master of Hogwarts and Head of the Slytherin house. This will keep you close to whichever death eaters slither their way out of a prison sentence and still in those circles as well as be able to watch the future ones and perhaps sway them to light. You can start at new term,” Dumbledore orders, flicking his wrist so a teaching contract appears before Severus.

   “Of course,” Severus nods and picks up the blood quill, writing his name quickly and healing the mark while the blood shines gold showing its acceptance.

   “And there is one more thing Severus. It is best if you stay away from the Potter boy when he enters Hogwarts. You must keep up appearances and to favor him will do no good for our cause. You must despise him like you did James,” Dumbledore takes the contract and tucks it into his robe, “he also cannot know of your relationship with his mother. For all intents and purposes the two of you must be bitter enemies that despise yourselves till death, for you it can be simply an appearance but for him it will be real. Do you understand?”

   Severus flinches but nods, resigned to his fate of feeling just mere shadows of emotion and seeing Slytherin green and magic, “I do. Thank you for offering this opportunity, I will do anything to protect the last piece of Lily on this earth.”

   “I will see you at your trial Severus, good night,” Dumbledore dismisses him and Severus leaves the office through the floo to his home.

     He shuts his eyes and drags himself to bed with a heavy heart. His house now was decorated in emerald and what a lady had told him was silver, reminding him of the little boy with such beautiful eyes. He lays on his bed and shuts his eyes, feeling the strongest emotion he had yet of sorrow. After nearly an hour of sitting there alone in his terrible feeling he opens his eyes and casts his patronus of a doe. He looks at it as it gets onto the bed, reminding him of Lily and the memory he used for it, an old one of happiness since he no new, of the two of them playing with blue butterflies in the park at a tender age. He graces a smile on his face looking at the doe.

   “My fate with ice in my chest is sealed but there is a chance I can protect the one who gave me green my Lily. Your son will always be the color in my eye and my most precious thing, even if I must pretend to hate him and he ends up like James I will love him. Even if I will never feel it again in my life I will,” he whispers and falls asleep in the comfort of his doe and images of those big, beautiful emerald eyes his mate of soul possessed.


	2. You Are My Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me in history! Hope you like it!

~10 Years Later~

 

     Harry smiles gleefully as he sits next to his new friend Ron beside him at the Gryffindor table. Every time he glances this way or that he finds a new thing that amazes him to no end. He finally turns his head to the table with all the teachers, his eyes settling on a dark haired man with the back of his head to the students in black robes talking to someone turned away as well. He winces suddenly in pain, grasping his scar as the man turns around, the conversation obviously done.

   “Who’s that?” Harry asks Ron before an older Weasley on the opposite side of him replies.

   “The one in the black robes? Professor Snape, the potion master of the school,” Percy grins answering.

   “Though we all know he wants Quirrel’s job, the defense position,” the larger twin says.

   “He’s been after it for years ever since he came to teach. The man is all bitter and cruel ‘cause of it. The classes are utter hell,” the smaller one pipes.

   Harry nods and goes back to eating, stuffing his face as fast as he can and not caring if he pukes it all up later that night because he’s so unsure of when he will get the opportunity to eat this much again.

 

     Severus frowns, scrunching his nose very faintly to how Harry Potter is eating. _Albus was not lying when he said that the boy had been treated as a prince, why else would he stuff his face like that? Though he is very small..he must have gotten his Grandfather’s size. Charlus was a small man for a Potter. Petunia must have changed her view on magic but who could have blamed her? He had been such a beautiful baby when I first saw him..,_ Severus internally shakes his head then continues to eat.

 

     Harry groans as he wakes up in the infirmary, the last memory he has being flying out holding onto Fawkes. He glances around only to settle eyes on Snape who sits at the end of the bed looking more despicable and disgusted than ever. Harry takes the moment of being so close to his least favorite teacher to examine him. _He looks so…sad? He should be bloody celebrating, I nearly died after all, damnable greasy git._ Harry traces his eyes on the sallow skin of Snape and under his eyes are dark, angry, purple bags underneath like he had not slept all night. His eyes Harry realizes aren’t a soulless black but just a very dark brown that reminds him of the darkest chocolate he had ever tasted once when Dudley had thrown the so called ‘disgusting’ treat in his cupboard when he was seven on Halloween. It had been the first candy he had ever tasted and it was the fondest memory he had of his childhood with the Dursleys’. He found it odd that he connected the two colors before letting his eyes wander to his lips which are a thin, angry line. Quickly he looks to his lap in embarrassment.

   “Albus told me to wait until you were awake before examining you,” Snape says coolly, offering three vials of potions.

   “Examine me why? And what are those?” Harry asks suspiciously eyeing the vials.

   “Examine you because you were bitten by a snake that may have been a basilisk or at the very least had a powerful venom before Fawkes cried on you. I need to ensure Fawkes cried enough that it counteracted the venom. One of these is a pepper-up, the next is a strong anti-venom, and the last is a healing potion. You will take them all with no whining, gagging, or insults to my work unless you want your house to lose enough points that you are in the negatives and have all your free time next year scrubbing cauldrons,” Snape snaps, pressing the vials into his hand.

   Harry nods, shivering to the coldness of his hands, taking the vials before taking them one at a time slowly. He tries to keep his face blank to the horrible taste of each colored liquid. Harry’s eyes water once he finishes the last vial to a burning in his veins. He groans softly and clamps his fists tight till his knuckles turn white, “are they supposed to hurt like a bludger all over Snape?”

   “No, only the anti-venom will as it burns the venom from your system but only for a second. And it is Professor Snape, Potter,” Snape stands up looking at him, “you seem perfectly fine to me. Simply start screaming and I am sure Madam Pomfrey will force me to come.”

   Harry sighs in relief as the burning stops and Snape leaves with his ugly black robes billowing behind him like the cape of a vampire. _The arsehole probably is one with how old fashioned and pale he is. He’s like death embodied._

 

     Severus groans as he sees the werewolf approaching Harry and his annoying friends. Unthinking he flings himself in front of them, his arms stretched wide to protect them. _Anything, I will do bloody anything so this boy lives, no matter how fucking insufferable he is in the end._

__

     Harry gasps as Snape puts himself in front of them, a black barrier of protection between them and Professor Lupin. _Why the hell is he risking his god damn neck for us?_ Harry wonders furiously before the thought leaves with them watching helpless as Sirius tries to fend the werewolf away. He pushes away Snape and runs after Sirius despite Snape’s attempt to stop him from following.

 

     Severus groans, sitting upright as the last thing that happened comes back to him. _Damnit it Granger, you despicable girl! You had to stun me! Why can’t you understand that I was on your side?_ He thinks before realizing he is feeling anger much stronger than he had previously. He clenches his jaw not feeling anything else before he gets up. Stumbling he starts to the school from where he stood on the hill, stumbling slight as he walks.

 

     Harry pants having just run from the dungeons all the way to the stairs before the fat lady after Snape’s outburst. _My father was just like Dudley, dear god no wonder he fucking hates me! James was a monster to him!_ Harry shakes as he enters the empty common room, walking up the stairs before a thought hits him. _Why was that memory in black and white? Dumbledore’s memory was in color, why wasn’t this one?_ He shakes his head walking up the stairs to his bed. _Forget it, it was normal. Probably just didn’t pay attention to the colors enough._

__

_Half –blood Prince. He’s the bloke I’ve been so obsessed with. Gods I tried dating Ginny to get my mind off the guy who owned that book and convince Ron I don’t fancy wizards and he’s been under my nose the whole fucking time! I’ve been fawning over Snape! A greasy arsehole!_ He clenches his fists standing there before collapsing on the ground laughing softly, head in his hands as he starts cry as well, his emotions a swirl all over.

   “Just my Potter luck. I’m in love with the prick that killed Dumbledore. Fuck. Me.”

 

      _I am going to die. I suppose Tobias was right. I am going to die before I’m forty bitter and alone. Hell I am as in love as I possibly can and can’t feel proper emotion because I was stupid as a kid. The one person I love is going to die within the next few hours too because I failed._ Severus thinks bitterly as he holds onto his bleeding neck, already feeling himself fading away. He looks up and sees Harry looking at him. _He has to know. He needs to know it all._ Severus thinks weakly. He tries to talk but all he can manage is to make sure the right memories come out of him. The first time he met him and the news he got before Dumbledore died that Harry had to die for Voldemort to as well. He smiles at Harry soundlessly as his vision starts to go black. _I love you Harry Potter, that’s a secret I am taking to my grave._

 

     “Where is this Dumbledore?” Harry turns to look at Dumbledore who stands there in this white King’s Cross.

   “What do you see Harry? It is different for everyone. But I suppose my best explanation is the halfway point,” Dumbledore says cryptically.

   “It’s King’s Cross. The halfway point to death? Why aren’t I all the way to death?” Harry tilts his head looking about.

   “Because you get to choose Harry. That’s the special thing about you Harry, you get a choice to die or not,” Dumbledore explains.

   “You are not Dumbledore, you’re…death aren’t you? Why do you look like Dumbledore?” Harry approaches slowly.

   “Because you see him as a wise figure. I take the appearance of someone they see as wise,” Death explains glancing to a bench.

   “How do I make my choice?” Harry questions, moving to the bench Death had glanced at to find the small, bloody figure of a baby Voldemort.

   “By taking a train. But your choice affects someone else too because of a bond the two of you have,” Death comes beside him to look at the figure, “not him. Either choice that will die.”

   “Then who?” Harry turns to him.

   “You’ll figure it out once you make your choice, but if you do not move fast enough if you choose life they will still die,” Death looks to the rails where a train is approaching, “you’ve made your choice.”

   Harry nods starting to walk to the train before looking at death, “can you answer me something?”

   “Of course, my answer may not satisfy you though,” Death tilts his head.

   “Why can Severus only see emerald green, like my eyes?”

   “He made a mistake when he was young and is still paying for it today.”

   Harry nods and steps onto the train and finds himself transported back in a flash of white.

 

     Severus flutters his eyelashes, feeling weak and wheezy. _Why am I alive? I was dying…I was dead. Why aren’t I anymore?_

   “He’s awake! He’s awake, Pomfrey come over here! We need more blood replenisher and anti-venom!” Harry yells, making Severus’ ears ring.

   “Now move away Harry I can’t heal him if you’re blocking my path to him!” Pomfrey snaps, moving Harry from his view.

   _I can see brown…I can see Harry’s hair. It really is just like his father’s,_ “What happened?” Severus croaks, trying to turn his but cannot.

   “Don’t you move Severus! I just finished bandaging your neck!” the irritable witch snaps at him, forcing potions down his throat while he starts to get sleepy.

   “Wait! I need to tell him something!” Harry shouts moving to the other side of Severus and into his eyesight.

   “Make it quick! I need to portkey him to Mungo’s,” She grumbles.

   Harry moves close, his mouth by his ear and Severus is sure if he had enough blood to blush he would, “thank you Severus Snape, I owe you my life. Don’t you dare die on me you greasy bastard.”

Severus smiles as his vision goes all the way black and he falls asleep. _I wouldn’t dare risk angering you Harry. I never would, you are my everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my MCODSM readers:it is not abandoned I have just decided to write out summaries of every chapter till the end before I continue writing.


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned, but I did just get inspiration so I wrote this. I will update MCODSM soon enough. I am busy with finals though!

~December 21, 1971~

     Lucius woke up with his whole body on fire, specifically his back. It made him scream and thrash against the bonds his father put him in hours ago. His grey eyes glowing and shimmering, becoming brilliant as they go on. It lasts for hours as his black bleeds freely, two new sensitive appendages flapping off the film of slime. When it finally stops and he pants, feeling his magic thrum and his hair sticking to his sweaty head.

   “How do you feel?” Abraxas asks as he steps into the room, head held high like a proper Malfoy lord. His father comes close and without permission he feels his wings, unfolding them experimentally, “you’re a fae. This will not do Lucius, to be such a pansy creature.  Do you feel a bond pulling you?”

   Lucius focuses his eyes upward and concentrates before shaking his head, “no. I do not father. I am sorry to be a disappointment father.”

   “We will bind your inheritance then. You will marry Ms.Black and we will never speak of this again. In all likelihood your mate is dead and you have no reason to search,” The elder speaks coolly, unbinding his limbs from the bedframe.

   “But fa-” Lucius tries to argue sitting up.

   “No buts Lucius. We will simply impregnate her with my own sperm, you will not be able to have offspring as it is with no mate.” Abraxas sneers before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

 

     “He is quite beautiful Narcissa,” Lucius murmurs, holding the small blonde babe in his arms.

   “You have no qualms with him being your father’s? It is a shame that he is past the veil and unable to see him.” Narcissa ties her two tone hair with a grin.

   “I do but I understand. I cannot have children with any but my mate and we cannot have rumors of impotence to spoil our names,” Lucius says sadly before looking at his wife.

   “You will find them Lucius, your binding will break when they come into their own inheritance and you’ll find them. Until then we will raise little Draco as if we are in love and he is our child,” Narcissa assures kindly.

   “You’re my best friend past Severus, Narcissa. You must understand that.” Lucius pecks Draco’s forehead and puts in him the bed, “though I cannot expect any less from the lady that helped murder her husband’s father.”

 

     Lucius watches the emerald eyed boy from a distance as Draco begins a fight with a red haired, freckled boy. Weasley. But it was Harry Potter that caught his interest, this was his first time to see the boy in person but he had heard tales from Draco about the so-called ‘Chosen One’. The only thing he found curious was how small the boy was. Both his mother and father had to have been at least a foot taller than him in just first year. He shakes it off though, dropping the diary his lord gave him years ago in the closest thing to him, a cauldron, before walking away with Draco at a hurried pace.

 

     “Mr.Potter, what a pleasure to meet you,” Lucius says coolly, looking down to the small boy. He wasn’t much overall, with dark messy locks of hair and skin that reminds him of the white sand beaches of the Malfoy Island. Those eyes though enrapture his attention. They are like a high quality gem and sparkle with defiance that make something come alight in him.

   “I think this is yours Mr.Malfoy.” Harry offers a book and he takes it, their hands touching and shocking him with a burst of enticing magic. Quickly he tosses the book to Dobby and turns to walk away. He becomes shocked when the elf does on follow. He whips around and his magic jerks toward Harry before his former elf hits him with a burst of magic that knocks him out.

 

     Lucius sits at the Yule ball beside Severus while he swirls his glass of elven wine with a bored expression, “you are watching the young Potter again Severus.”

   “As are you Lucius, is there a particular reason?” Severus asks as he downs his firewhiskey.

   “The boy outsmarted me. I am watching to see if he is still capable of such intelligence. Draco paints him in a light of being spoiled and pretentious but I hardly believe that to be the case,” Lucius drawls while his eyes appreciate the boy’s form in the tailored dress robes.

   “I can assure you Lucius that he is. That boy is more entitled than his father and all but intelligent. You are wasting your time,” Severus replies curtly.

   “We will see,” Lucius says before drifting his eyes to Draco.

 

     Lucius sits up with a gasp, feeling the skin on his back break and his once bound wings uncurling to flap several times. He checked the time to find it just after midnight, thankful that the unbinding was not nearly as painful as before. There is a thrum in his veins though. A need that is pulling him. It is irresistible and he barely resists apparating to dress himself in a loose shirt and trousers. Narcissa comes through the door with her hair a mess.

   “Lucius are you alright? I heard you yelling. What was the matter? Oh! Your binding broke!” Narcissa says shocked, eyeing his wings. They were beautiful and colored in shades of silver, cream, white, and blue, looking like giant butterfly wings.

   “What day is it Narcissa? He would have turned seventeen today. I need to find him,” Lucius speaks quickly, wings fluttering.

   “July thirty-first. Though it cannot be Harry Potter, can it? He would be eighteen, just like Draco.” Narcissa watches him concerned as she wraps her gown tighter about her.

   “I will not know until I follow the pull Narcissa. I will be back with my mate.” Lucius quickly grabs his wand and with a crack disappears.

 

     Harry felt terrible. It was July thirtieth, just after noon, and he had to stand outside of Severus’ room as he had a fever of over a hundred. Instead he had to watch the poor man rather than sitting at his bedside reading him potion texts while hoping he would wake up and insult him over his pronunciation of ingredients. He could just hear him now. _I swear Potter, even a first year doesn’t butcher words as often as you do. Is English even your first language? I would have thought Arabic was with how much you stumble!_ The thought makes Harry smile though despite how awful he felt.

   “Mate you can’t stay here all day while you’re sick, you need to rest.” Ron touches Harry’s shoulder in hope to give some comfort, “come on I will watch him today, Hermione is here with Neville anyways. You go back to Grimmauld and come back tomorrow alright? If he wakes up I will come and get you but you can’t do anything while you’re burning up.”

   Hesitantly Harry nods and wraps his arms around Ron, “thanks, Ron. I will go rest up alright?”

   “Good. Don’t come back till you’ve been asleep at least twelve hours. Sleeping in that chair since the battle has to be why you’re sick,” Ron chastises before pushing him toward the ward door. Taking the hint Harry walks out of St.Mungo’s to the floo entrance before using it to get home. He’s barely through the fireplace before he is on the ground, Kreacher worriedly looking at him.

   “Master Scarhead is sick. Sick with new magic!” Kreacher cackles as he levitates Harry with a snap.

   Harry frowns and turns his head to look at the old house elf, “new magic? Kreacher have you seen this before?”

   “Master Regulus had one, yes he did! But you are older than he was you are! Master Regulus became a great elf before he went away.” Kreacher smiles as he does whenever speaking about Regulus.

   “A creature inheritance? But I’m too old for one!” Harry shouts as he is dropped unceremoniously onto his own bed by the elf.

   “Master Scarhead had bad in him that his magic fought off. No more bad means magic can do inheritance now,” Kreacher replies as he looks at him, “shall Kreacher make cold bath for Master Scarhead to cool down?”

   “Please Kreacher,” Harry tugs at his clothes that are getting sticky with his sweat. The bath is ready within minutes and he gasps to the freezing water he is dumped in. The water does its job though and he relaxes looking to Kreacher, “how long will it last?”

   “Master Regulus’ lasted from the day before his birth to the midnight announcing his date of birth,” Kreacher says helpfully.

   “Al-alright. Lock the house down till my inheritance is over then,” Harry says before passing out in the bath from pain in his legs.

   He does not wake up till nearly six though, back in his bed and feeling cold all of the sudden. He feels ravenous and eats nearly triple his normal before falling asleep.

   He wakes a third time screaming, his skin feeling like icy fire and thrashing while his legs meld together. Kreacher is watching worriedly as Harry’s jaw opens impossibly wide, long fangs piercing his gums. His legs lengthen to nearly twenty feet as a tail with beautiful green scales as brilliant as his eyes which now seem to glow with thin pupils gleaming. He pants and hisses, feeling so confused with two mental tugs in opposite directions. A crack resonates and he looks up with a near predatory gaze to the man now in his bedroom.

Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
